


Beauty Salon

by palombaggia



Series: Beautiful People [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Haircuts, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/palombaggia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal cuts his locks. Peter disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Salon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> This was posted on my LJ in January 2014. Inspired by Matty's new haircut at the time for TNH.  
> This is a gift for the wonderful Elrhiarhodan. I discovered this fandom with her amazing Rialto Bridge story. She inspired me to write in this fandom.  
> I'm French with no Beta.  
> Sometimes my frenchitude will show, sorry!

" Boys" El said, unplugging the hairdryer, her long silken hair cascading on her shoulders, " I'm done here if anyone needs to use the bathroom-"

" Sh..-" Peter answered " he's asleep still"

Neal was lying flat on his back, his mouth shaped in a dreamy smile. Peter left feather kisses on Neal's perfect abs. Neal looked relaxed and happy. Peter smiled to himself. It must have felt good for Neal too. They normally didn't go for wild sex like that, not during the week, but after all the traumatic events of the past months, Peter decided they could make an exception.

Sometimes rules needed to be bended.

" I'll start fixing breakfast" El whispered " I'll let you guys know when everything's ready"

" Yeah" Peter breathed, kissing her as she sauntered alongside the bed " you do that Hon. I'll take his upstairs on the mahogany tray"

" Hmm" El's eyes twinkled " breakfast in bed for Neal? You shouldn't spoil him like that...not on a tuesday morning. He'll get used to it-"

" Just for today, Hon" Peter sighed " I want to keep an eye on him...I want to make sure he eats properly"

" You're worse than Mozzie, Peter. You know that don't you?" El laughed " I'll make sure he gets all his favorite stuff. Scrambled eggs, pancakes and fresh squeezed orange juice"

" Don't forget the cronuts" Peter added, feverish, " I bought some fresh ones yesterday evening on the way home. The woman said they would still be fine the morning after. I hope she didn't make this up. Neal is very fussy on the subject-"

El rolled her eyes. Peter acting as mother hen was insufferable.

" You know" Peter continued, lost in his thoughts " I'm still not sure about this"

" About what?" El asked, opening the bedroom door.

" The haircut" Peter said, with a crushed expression on his face " I wished he'd told us about it before-"

" I knew" El murmured " I took him to my hairdresser. Neal was loosing too much hair. I guess the stress and the weight loss....anyway Franck said it was the right thing to do. They'll grow stronger and thicker in a heartbeat. You'll see"

" Hmm" Peter said unconvinced, threading Neal's cropped hair with his fingers " It makes him look more....I mean...less..-"

" More or less what, Peter? " El giggled " you do realize you're not making any sense"

" I don't know, ok?" Peter mumbled " more ragged..less...less Neal"

The corners of Neal's mouth curved slightly. He wasn't asleep at all. He loved this, pretending and listening to his lovers, especially when he was the center of their attention. Besides, grabbing a few extra minutes sleep was nice too. Peter was still fixated on the haircut. Nothing new.

" _it's just hair" Neal had apologized, the first time he came back to the Bureau after his lunch break, with virtually no hair left at all._

_Peter had gasped, dropping his files on the floor " but..I liked your hair. It's just-"_

_" You're not going to make a scene about this in the office are you? " Neal had hissed " It'll grow back."_

" I think it's cute" El interjected " it's all soft, like a baby chick. I like it. Stop fussing about it, Peter. Neal will develop loads of hang-ups if you keep on-"

" Hang-ups? Neal?" Peter burst out laughing " you must be kidding me"

Neal's lashes fluttered open.

" I'm awake, you know"

" Naughty boy" Peter whispered, blanketing Neal with his body. " I miss your hair. I used to enjoy caressing it while you slept..and El's too-"

" Did you run contests?" Neal murmured, his tongue slowly invading Peter's mouth.

" Mmm" Peter said, interrupting the kiss to get some air " El's is smoother..but yours is thicker-"

" Peter" Neal smiled, his mouth hungry on Peter's collarbone " more or less what?"

" More..."

" More manly man?" Neal offered, his voice dropping one octave " more Big Bad FBI Agent?"

Peter rubbed his chin on Neal's scalp.

" Ow" Neal yelped " Peter, you need to shave before-"

" Definitely not more manly man" Peter sighed.

" Boys?" El said, reentering the bedroom with a huge tray " Here it is. Breakfast for two, as it seems the two of you have decided to spend the entire breakfast in bed together. Not that I mind, but I was feeling a bit lonely downstairs..and it's running late. You guys should get up pretty quickly or -"

" It's a slow day at the office" Peter said " I think Neal and I will have breakfast and then a long hot shower"

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

" El likes it better" Neal moaned as Peter slowly massaged his shoulders in the shower " we'll never get to the office at this rate, Peter

" She does?" Peter breathed in Neal's earlobe, sending shivers down Neal's spine " how come?"

"Mmm" Neal whimpered, tilting back his head to give Peter better access " I stopped invading her bathroom with all my conditioners and hair styling stuff for one-"

" Yeah" Peter murmured, cupping Neal's buttocks with both hands " and?"

" We don't fight for the hairdryer anymore in the morning" Neal added, his brain clouded with lust " El says it makes her life a whole lot easier"

" I have to admit this is a vast improvement" Peter said, his finger gently petting Neal's ass. " Let me show you my infinite gratitude before the water starts getting cold"

" You know, if this is what happens when I cut my hair" Neal chuckled " breakfast in bed and shower sex...next time I'll ask Franck to shave it all-"

" Shut the fuck up, Neal" Peter growled.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Diana entered Peter's office, a smile on her face.

" Boss? Jones and I are taking a walk to the deli. We both need breakfast. Do you want anything?"

" You didn't have time for breakfast at home this morning? " Peter teased.

" I overslept because of Theo...he kept me up most of the night.." Diana sighed

" I'm fine" Peter smiled " I had...hmmm...I had-"

I had Neal for breakfast, he thought, blushing and remembering Neal's incredible body, his wrists tied up to the headboard.

_" Close your eyes"_

_" Peter, that's creepy..I don't like to be fed"_

_" I said, close your eyes.....and open your mouth"_

_" Peter...oh---"_

Peter had been fiercely aroused at that point. Neal's lips, slightly parted, his perfect teeth biting into a strawberry.

" Boss? Should I take something for Caffrey? He could grow a few pounds-"

" Nah" Peter said, shaking his hand dismissively " I took care of that this morning"

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

" Just for the two of us" Diana said, looking for her purse " seems Caffrey and Burke already had breakfast..-"

Neal jumped up from his chair.

" Jones" he said, slightly breathless " I think I found something in the Braslow case, do you mind if I take Peter trough it while you're-"

Diana and Jones exchanged knowing glances.

" Not at all" Jones answered " please enlighten Peter. I'm sure he'll be thrilled"

Neal seemed to be floating in his own enchanted universe this morning. He swayed up the stairs, dancing on tiptoes.

" Just look at him" Jones whispered.

" Someone definitely got lucky this morning" Diana shrugged.

Neal had that _je ne sais quoi_ \- I just got magnificently fucked and I'm still not over it- attitude.

" Well" Jones muttered under his breath " seems things are back to normal in the white collar unit after all"

" Do you think it has anything to do with the new haircut?"

" I don't know" Jones said " I think Caffrey looks more...I mean less..."

" Less smug?" Diana offered.

" Yeah. But I can't begin to tell you how much I prefer those kind of vibes...when you were away on maternity leave....it really sucked over here" Jones concluded.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at OT3 Fluff in the Fandom. I'm more the angst type of girl!


End file.
